


I'll Wait

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: He loves her.  She's in love with someone else.  But he's willing to wait in hopes that eventually she'll realize she loves him too. Short song fic based on Prisoner by Pretty Reckless





	I'll Wait

He knew, he knew just as well as I did that he would never have all of me. My heart belonged to another and would never be free. But Chuck Taylor insisted that he didn’t care. That he was willing to take whatever I had to give. Was it fair to Chuck? Absolutely not. Was it selfish of you to take what he offered? Of fucking course. You felt like shit, taking advantage of his feelings. But you could no more stop yourself than you could stop loving Nick Jackson. The Nick Jackson who was so madly in love with his wife that it made you sick. You hated yourself for having fallen in love with him just as much as you did for using Chuck. Sweet, funny, lovable, dorky Chuck. Now there was a guy you should fall in love with. But no, you had to fall in love with a married man who had never even looked at you that way. 

You supposed that was why you were with Chuck. He was the poor man’s substitute for Nick, at least in your mind. Both funny and sweet, both dorks with hearts of gold. You wished you had met Chuck first, gotten to spend time with him before you were so deeply in love with Nick. But the cards hadn’t fallen that way. Chuck hadn’t been signed to Ring of Honor until it was already too late. From the initial meeting he was attracted to you. At first you had resisted, pushed Chuck away and let him know your heart wasn’t free. As time went on he wore you down. He insisted he knew what he was getting himself into. Insisted that it was enough. 

I’m a prisoner  
Won’t you set me free  
You can have my body  
But you can’t have me

Chuck knew who you were in love with and did his best to keep you distracted when Nick was around. He held out hope that someday you would realize what was right in front of you and snap out of the fog you seemed to be in when it came to Nick. Chuck was a patient man. He was willing to chip away at the steel around your heart, to break through and make you see that he was the man for you. There were times he was sure it was a futile effort. Some days he wondered why he bothered. Others he was optimistic, when he saw a genuine smile on your lips solely for him. Sometimes your eyes would glitter with something akin to affection when you looked at him. Those were the moments that gave him hope. 

He didn’t blame Nick at all. At first he had been pissed off at his friend. Thinking he was leading you on and playing with your heart. But as he observed he realized it was simply unrequited love. Nick never crossed the line of friendship. He was just a good guy and you had fallen hard for him. Now Chuck was on a mission to make you realize you were meant for him.

During the day he kept you laughing, building up your confidence with his words and actions. At night he made slow sweet love to you, worshiping your body as he showed you without words exactly how much you meant to him. He couldn’t tell you he loved you, not without guilt coursing through your veins and making you feel horrible for using him. Those times were his biggest battles, having to convince you not to run; that he knew you couldn’t return the sentiment and he was okay with that. 

You can have my money  
Have me on my knees  
You can have my body  
But you can’t have me  
No, you can’t have me

It was a precarious situation the two of you were in. One steadfastly determined there was no hope and the other just as determined that it could work. You believed your heart was irrevocably in love with another. Chuck believed you were slowly coming around to him, even if you didn’t believe it yourself. 

At the beginning of your relationship Chuck had wondered if he was in for a world of heartache. If you would ever come around and give him a real chance. As much as he told you otherwise, Chuck didn’t know if he could handle being in a relationship where his love with unreciprocated. He had thought about calling it quits, but then he had started seeing signs of hope. Those little glimmers renewed his determination to stick this out. To him you were beautiful and kind, everything he wanted in a woman. Albeit a little damaged. But Chuck firmly believed that time heals all wounds and he was willing to wait.


End file.
